


Love is Love

by dc_fan_09



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, I Love You, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_fan_09/pseuds/dc_fan_09
Summary: A series of one piece one shots with my Original female characters. In a modern AU established relationships. Leave kudos if you enjoy.♥️🚨I do not own one piece or any associated characters Oda Elchiro does.🚨
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri & Original Character(s), Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Original female Character(s), Penguin (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s), Portgas D. Ace & Original Female Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s)





	1. You're Mine (Ace x Paris.)

Paris and Ace watched the sunset "I love the sunsets." Paris said as she felt Ace behind her pulling her in "I know you do,I love you." Ace said as his hands moved to her chest "Oh babe,mm I love you to." Paris said Ace and her have been together 6 months and she finally moved into his boat house "its been 3 days since you got here, are you ready to? If not it's fine I just want you so bad.." Paris replied "I want you to baby.. I'm sorry I've been shy... I'm a virgin..' Ace lifted her face and said "I had no idea baby,I und you're hesitance but we can have fun trying?" Paris felt amazing under Ace,she felt powerless "take me Ace?" Paris said,Ace was easy as he kissed her. Touched her and stripped her "mmm look at you, you're so sexy." Ace moaned which was so sexy Paris "Ace baby you're teasing to much." Ace whispered "I'm taking my time,this is a big moment for us. For you." Paris felt herself get wet,Ace took the opportunity to stick his fingers in her. Paris moaned "Ace,baby oh.." Ace thrusted his fingers,curling them inside her. "Mm getting all wet,you ready?" Ace asked you whined a hot mess Ace enjoyed his handy work as he lined up with her entrance,leaning into to kiss her and rub her clit as he enters her. Paris moams and whines as she enjoys Ace thrusting In and out. Kissing Ace just to hear him moan,she touched his body admiring his sexy body "I like to hear you moan,means I'm hitting spots you like." Paris said as she touched Ace more "Gosh I fucking love you baby." Ace moaned Paris replied "I love you baby,you gonna come for me?" Ace was close "I'm gonna baby.. I'm gonna come." Ace made out as he released feel inside you,holding you close to him. "Wow baby that was amazing.." Paris said Ace replies "that was great babe,amazing. I love you." Ace said "I love you to baby,forever.' Paris cuddled Ace "forever baby." Ace and Paris fell asleep


	2. 2 Hearts (Ruby x Corazon.)

Ruby sat missing her Corazon,she was aching for him so she decided to play with her toy Corazon got for her. She umdressed and used her toy,unbeknownst to Corazon was on his way home. "Mm cant wait for Corazon to get back gosh I miss him.." Corazon watched his girl play and was happy she misses him 'Miss me baby?" He asked Ruby hugged him "baby welcome back sorry I thought you was gone for a few more days.' Corazon laughed "I got it for you to use,when I'm not around beside I like watching you." Ruby replied "come here I missed you." Corazon was ready "I missed you to." Corazon kissed Ruby caressing her beautiful body,Ruby took off his shirt to get at his sweet spots "going in for the kill that's my girl." Corazon whispered as Ruby got him fully undressed 

Corazon kissed her laying her down, as he entered her watching her face as she adjusts to him "I like when I go away,you tighten back up. Then you have to readjust and you're so sensitive aren't you?" Ruby whined and moaned as Corazon made love to her. Kissing her neck while he thrusted deeply wanting to finally give his wife what she wanted a baby. He worked her good before he came after 30 mins of love making. "Oh baby amazing as always." Ruby said kissing Corazon "I love you baby,now let's get some sleep." Ruby replied "okay I love you to night night."


End file.
